The Night of the Rainforest
by pega-chan
Summary: A young zoologist who thinks of herself as anything but special enters the Amazon rainforest to try to find the Panthera onca, a species thought to be extinct long ago. When she gets attacked in the jungle, she is saved by a strange man who calls himself the Doctor. The two uncover hidden secrets about the legendary Panthera warriors and their relationship with her.
1. Panthera onca

_Hi! This is my first fan fiction, so I'm excited to see how it goes. It's about Doctor Who, featuring the tenth Doctor and a new character I invented named Sienna Wolf, who is a zoologist. I hope you like it!_**  
**

_By the way, I don't own Doctor Who or anything all of it goes to its rightful owner BBC. Although I would love to own Doctor Who... anyway enjoy!_

"_Panthera onca_ is real. It's real, and it's still alive, somewhere out there in the rainforest. It's now your job to find it and to bring it back here, because maybe, just maybe, we can save it. It's a shot in the dark, that's for sure, but if we succeed, we could be the first ones to bring a species back since the Dark Ages. No, the first ones to bring _happiness_ back since the Dark Ages. We have to believe, we just have to believe. So, come on, who's with me?"

Those words replayed in my mind, over and over again. Could it be? _Panthera onca_, no one's seen one since almost a century. Could it be surviving, on its own?

I lifted my foot, clad in dark green combat boots, matching the rest of my camouflaged outfit, and gently placed it down one meter ahead, as silently as possible. A rustling sound came from my right, and my head instinctively jerked up in the same direction, eyes wide, ears alert, one hand on my dagger. I had the instincts of a wild animal, they used to tell me. I couldn't help it. When you're raised in a world where everything is about survival and fight and war and blood, avoiding such things is rather difficult. I soon relaxed though, because nothing seemed to be coming out of the foliage. It couldn't have been an onca either way. I'd only been here for three days; I couldn't find one this easily. I shook my head. I was starting to become paranoid with my work, as I always do when working with the wild. I turned back around and continued moving forward, as quietly as I could.

Suddenly, I realized, where was the rest of my team? No one has signaled me in the past three hours. Were they alright? Had they found it? I corrected myself. We referred to the onca as "it", but in reality, it was "one". A _Panthera onca_ can't live for a hundred years, there had to be more of them, hidden somewhere in the unreachable parts of the rainforest. Now all we had to do was reach them.

I nervously checked my phone-machine, or p-M, to see if any of them had signaled. Out here in the rainforest, everything is possible. You could be here one moment and the next abducted by monkeys, eaten by piranhas, fatally bitten by a snake, even kidnapped by the few Indians that still inhabit the place. It was all a huge risk, a gamble on your life, the moment you crossed the yellow line separating Novo Manaus and the Amazon rainforest. It all relied on how sharp your reflexes were, how much you knew, and how fast you could run.

I looked at the leather watch strapped on my wrist. It was almost six in the morning. I cursed under my breath. I'd lost track of time, and if I didn't hurry up, I'd be lost here forever.

I picked up the pace, still being careful to walk silently. Looking at the watch again, I pressed the button on the side. The digits on the screen switched off, and then switched back on as a map. A map of the entire world, but for now, all I needed was the Amazon. I pressed another button, which zoomed the image in to where I was currently standing, and where I had to be. I looked at the distance, did the math in my head, and scowled. Four miles. I had ten minutes max to walk four miles, or else they would leave me behind. The worst part was that I was the one that'd come up with that rule in the first place.

"We assign a meeting location, to discuss our finds and ascertain our numbers. If someone doesn't arrive after ten minutes, we leave without them. It's too dangerous otherwise."

And now it was exactly six and everyone would be arriving and I wouldn't be there. I inhaled deeply and began to run. A very stupid idea, since it would only attract predators. But I had to make a choice, run now, or spend the rest of my life running if I didn't make it to the rest of the team.

So I kept running, which was still quieter than a regular person's walking, but to the animals of the forest, it was loud enough to track down. Even as I ran, I kept an eye open for _Panthera onca_. After all, wouldn't want me running right past one, would we? Or else I'd be dead. The common name for _Panthera onca_ actually meant "the beast who kills in one leap." Stories of attacks from the mighty creature popped up in my head without my consent. "Stop it," I mumbled. "Stop, stop thinking about it."

After what felt like five minutes, I slowed down a bit and looked at my watch. I gasped. It couldn't be. It couldn't have already been eight minutes! I considered checking to see how far away I was, but that would only take more time, and time was something I did not have at the moment. I began to run faster, not caring how much noise I made. The thought of being left here in this hostile rainforest terrified me. I kept running, a tiny sliver of hope still in me, waiting to see the faces of my team mates. Where were they? I should be arriving soon. Was I so far away?

I was getting tired. My legs began to ache, and my lungs refused to cooperate. I was never the fastest in my class anyway. No. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be how I died.

But soon, it was too much. I placed the palms of my hands on my knees. Panting, I glanced at my watch. 6:14. It was too late.

The old me would've cried. She would've fallen down and began to cry. But present me, she knew that crying was the dumbest possible thing to do right now. Loud, obnoxious crying was the easiest way to call attention to yourself. So I didn't cry. I got up and began walking again. All the hours of survival class came back to me. Climb a tree at night, but beware the monkeys and snakes. Don't stay on the ground and always check the berries before you eat them.

As I planned out my schedule for survival, I thought I heard a voice.

"Maybe if we head down this way, we can cut it off in its tracks. Assuming it is similar to _Panthera pardus jubatus_, it would head down southwest to where the ungulates are."

I paused. That sounded so familiar. But it couldn't be. There's no one here. I glanced at my watch. Six seventeen, they were definitely gone. I was going crazy, it was all in my head. I continued walking.

"Yeah, but it could just as well have kept going. We know there's a cave of _Desmodus rotundus_ up north. Its diet is enormously varied. We barely know anything about this creature, plotting its path is almost impossible."

It was! It was them! I began to run in the direction I'd heard the voice coming from. I pushed away some leaves in my path and relief washed over me. There were my team mates!

I stood there, waiting for them to notice me, but they were all too busy looking at a map the local area on Victor's watch. I decided the best course was to act cool, not let them know directly that I was twenty minutes late. I walked up to them and began to speak, as casually as I could.

"Looks like you've found one. Where was it? Which one of you saw it?"

Five faces looked up at me, seeming rather surprised to see me standing there.

"Sienna?" the girl closest to me asked, Luciana.

They all looked around uncertainly.

"What are you doing here?" John asked standing opposite from Luciana.

"Well, um, this is our meeting location," I said, matter-of-factly. What did they mean, what was I doing here?

Suddenly, their faces lit up. "Right, right, Sienna. You're on our team. Sorry, seems like I just... forgot..." John responded, looking away.

Victor snapped us back to business. "Good to see you're alive, Si. We were just discussing how to reach the onça. Luciana thinks we should head southwest, but I propose we head north to-"

"Calm down," I interrupted. "We found the onça?"

They all blinked at me, the same look of confusion as always on their faces. Matheus responded, in his usual Brazilian accent, "Yes, Alex saw it. We went over that."

"I just got here," I replied, with an edge.

"Well then you're late. But your input is necessary. You're the one who knows the most about the onça, so tell us. Southwest or north?"

I couldn't believe this. They'd forgotten about me. They'd forgotten about me! I was the second most important person on the team, the only one with an actual degree in felinology, and they forgot?

But I couldn't argue, not now. I'd let myself ignore the most important sentence in the entire conversation: Alex had seen the onça. If it was anyone else, I would've thought they were lying or hallucinating, but this was Alex we were talking about. Alex was the only person I actually, fully trusted in the group. He rarely ever talked, but he was probably the smartest one of us all. If Alex had seen the onça, then there really was an onça.

"Southwest are the ungulates, north is the cave. Cave can be used for shelter but there's probably bats. Ungulates are for food. So what would it want, shelter or food?" I thought out loud.

I glanced at my watch. "Six thirty," I whispered to myself. Suddenly, an idea hit me. "If he's like any other creature of the felidae family, he'll have just hunted at night. If he's like his closest cousin _Panthera pardus_, he'll want to hide the catch. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but _pardus _usually hides his prey in foliage, or on the lower level. If our only choices are north and southwest, the cave is the closest thing we have to a hiding spot. So, north," I concluded.

They looked around at each other, confirming my response. Victor, being the leader, spoke up. "I think we all agree with that."

Luciana, John, Matheus, and Alex all nodded.

"Well then, north it is. We can't travel together, it would draw too much attention. I'll go first with Alex here, and we'll take the direct path. Matheus and Luciana, you two are a team, but head east first and then turn back north, just in case our kitty makes any detours," Victor announced.

They began to take off. "What about me?" I asked, feeling useless. "Oh," Victor said, as if he'd just realized I was there. "Well, you can decide what way you want to go."

They got into their groups and skulked away, each one on their assigned path. In under twenty seconds, they were out of my vision, leaving no sign they were ever even there. Once again, I was alone.

I sighed and looked at the map on my watch. I'd take the long path around the west. That way, if I'd gotten if wrong and the onça really had gone southwest, I'd be the closest to catching it. I shifted my dark green bag on my shoulder and headed off west.

_Thanks for reading! Please review so I can decide if I should keep writing or not_


	2. The Doctor

Usually, forests all look the same. Green leaves, brown bark, vegetation and weeds growing on the floor. That's how people normally imagine a forest. But the Amazon rainforest, it was much different. There are trees in every direction, with green, red, yellow, brown leaves. There is every color tree bark one could imagine: white, black, yellow, brown, red, purple. The variety is amazing. There are tree trunks as wide as your index finger, and others so large you could live in them. Some trees have exotic fruit growing on them, some hold nests of birds and snakes and lizards. The ground is littered with leaves and branches and roots, sometimes colorful roots, and orange, blue, and pink flowers. Vines hang from tree tops everywhere, looking a lot like the typical scene from jungle movies, where monkeys swing from tree to tree on vines. It could easily be done here. If you know where to look, you can find the ant colonies. Colonies so huge the entire trees appears to be constantly moving, red dots invading the trunk, filling up every available space. The rainforest is never silent, not even at night. Too many species for that kind of silence. Too many birds in the air, rodents on the ground, monkeys in the trees. With so much noise, it's hard to remember you're alone. Because you're not. You're never alone in the rainforest. Some trees have leaves bigger than a human being, and all the trees are exceptionally tall, much taller than any tree that grows around civilization. They stand high, seeming menacing and threatening. In a way, everything in the rainforest seems menacing, like it's trying to tell you something. Like it's trying to tell you to stay away. The truth about the rainforest that no one ever says aloud is one wrong move, and you're dead.

That's why the first thing they teach you before you go into the forest is expect everything. Expect that something is going to happen at any moment now or later because it will. Fire ants will come storming through, the felines will leap out from the nearest bush, the snake will fall on top of you from any tree branch, and the alligators lurking under the surface will pop out at any moment. Every second counts. One second can change everything. So, after years of studying and working in the Amazon rainforest, I was almost convinced that I was prepared for anything. I never carried a gun, because I never wanted to shoot an animal accidentally, I'd rather die, but I did always have my dagger and a temporary paralysis poison. I knew I hadn't seen it all, and I'd never see it all, but I at least thought I was prepared for the unexpected. Because at every second, every tiny second, my brain was taking in my surroundings and changing it into possibilities. My subconscious was there to help me, and it did a damn good job. Because, yes, I'd been bitten, and, yes, I've been injured, but, hey, I've still got all four limbs. And not everyone I knew who worked in this area could say the same for themselves. The thing is, I felt like the animals didn't notice me, they didn't perceive me as a threat. I didn't know why, but it had always been like this. It was like I was just a harmless tree. I often wondered if this bothered me, but the conclusion was that it didn't. What more could a zoologist ask for then that the animals don't see her as an enemy? It was a blessing, not a curse. And since I wasn't seen as a threat, I had more time to worry about the defense than the offense. And my defense was pretty great, because, like I said, I was prepared for anything anyone threw at me.

Or so I thought.

I was walking through the forest on my own again, trying to figure out the whole _Panthera onca_ thing. I still had many questions (How was it still alive? Were there multiple? If so, how many more? Are there other long-forgotten species that could still be out there like this one?), so I was running through them all in my mind and getting myself psyched for when we found the onça. As I crept through the leaves and branches, I thought I saw something move to my left. I stopped in my tracks, assuming my defense position – crouched, hand on my dagger, and the other in the air for balance. The sounds of the monkeys and the birds and the insects were constant (I was so used to the sound sometimes I heard it in my sleep), but besides that nothing moved for about a minute. I still kept my stance, because now that I knew the onça was out, I wasn't going to assume that the movement had just been my imagination.

But after about three minutes, I began to lower my defense, taking my hand off the dagger and getting out of the crouch position when something astonishing happened, something I thought would never ever happen in all my years of knowing my good pal the Amazon rainforest. But it happened, and it caught me so much by surprise that my subconscious stopped working, I stopped expecting the unexpected. I never thought anything could let me completely forget that lesson, but apparently I was wrong. Because at that very moment, everything I thought I knew shattered. The Amazon had gone silent.

Nothing moved, nothing chittered, nothing called, nothing happened. If there was one thing that could stop me from thinking of everything, it was nothing. It was as if my ears had stopped working. At first, I actually thought that my ears _had_ stopped functioning, because the silence was so absolute, so terrifyingly acute, that I thought nothing could ever accomplish that level of absurdity. Even in civilization, even in the urban world, you can still hear things at night: breathing, wood cracking, cars passing outside, wind or rain. Actual quiet is something none of us have ever really heard before. But this was something so impossible, yet so real…

And that's when it happened. Right when my guard was down, a flash of tawny yellow and black markings and two huge paws with sharp claws, and I was sent down immediately. I hit the ground of the rainforest, my chest aching painfully, my heart beating loudly, and pain shooting through my veins, being delivered to every inch of my body. My attacker was still on me, pinning me down with unimaginable force. I couldn't think, one third from the pain, one third from the spontaneity, and one third from the silence. Fortunately, this didn't last very long because I passed out about a second later.

The first thing I noticed when I snapped back into reality was how cool it was. I was so used to the outlandish heat that this wave of cool air struck me by surprise. I tried to recall where I was before I passed out.

That's when the pain in my chest returned, and it all came running back to me. The mission, the hunt, the team, the walk alone, the silence, and then…

The onça! I'd seen it! It was there, it was so close, it was right in front of me, it… killed me. Or at least tried to kill me. Wait, I began to regain my prior knowledge, it _should've_ killed me. Remember? The whole "beast who kills with one leap" thing? That had happened. He'd leaped, on top of me, he'd basically destroyed my internal organs, he was about to eat me, but now I'm here. Am I dead? Is this where we go after death? A cool place…

I realized I hadn't opened my eyes yet, so I tried to, but someone's hand immediately brushed over my face, blocking my vision.

"Don't," I heard a male voice, in a British accent. "Don't do that." Probably in his thirties.

Wait. Wait a second. Why was there a person here? I was about to get eaten. Was this a dream? Was the onçaa dream? Has my entire zoologist career _been a dream?_ I shook my head internally. Of course not, that only happened in movies. I've been a zoologist for seven years and I remember every bit of it, it was not a dream. So then what was this?

I opened my mouth and began to form words, when another hand covered my mouth.

"No, seriously. Don't. Are you listening to me?" came the same voice.

Now I was starting to get irritated. He might've saved me from a deadly predator and all – probably, I still wasn't sure what was going on – but now he won't even let me move? What was I supposed to do, sit here and wait for five hours till he gives the all clear?

"Well, yes," came the voice.

Did he just… answer me? Had I said that out loud and not noticed it? No, I would've heard it, I couldn't have…

Did he just answer my thoughts?

Okay. Okay, this was getting weird. It was probably a dream. It was probably all a dream. People can't read minds.

"I'm not reading your mind, don't worry. I just know what you're going to say."

Alright, this was too much. I jerked up from my lying position, opened my eyes, and started arguing with the stranger. "Alright, enough, strange man! Where am I? Did you kidnap me? There was a cat, a very, very important cat, and it was about to kill me! What did you do with my cat? Where is it? Where is this?" I finally looked at the man. He had brown hair that seemed to stick up, fair skin, and dark brown eyes. Attractive, yeah. Whatever. He'd just kidnapped me, and I'm pretty sure that was illegal everywhere, no matter what you look like.

He stared blankly at me, but it wasn't the normal stare I got. Usually, when people looked at me, it was as if they were looking at something slightly to my left. They never looked directly at me. It had been like this my entire life, ever since I was an infant. People never really saw me, I never felt like they acknowledged my existence. But this man, he actually looked at me.

"If you don't close your eyes and stop talking in under two seconds, you're going to faint again," he responded in the same British accent.

I did as he said, but only because he could look at me. Something about it made me want to trust him. How was it that a man I'd never met before could look me in the eye in a way not even my parents could?

"Listen, I don't actually read minds," he said. "You were just mouthing the words you were thinking."

Oh. Well that explained some. But, still, how could he read lips? It was extremely hard to do. I mouthed the words I'd just thought, to test out his skills.

"Yes, it is hard to do, and yet, here I am. But that's all you need to know on that right now. My name is the Doctor, and I'm -"

I interrupted. _You're a doctor? _I mouthed. _So you did save me._

"Well," he said, stretching out the "eh" sound. "I guess you could call it saving, yeah. But that's what I do. I go around saving people."

_'Cause you're a doctor_, I mouthed. I hesitated, going over the events that had happened before I passed out. _But how did you save me? I was on the verge of getting killed. The only way you could've possibly saved me was to… _I paused. _Doctor?_

"Yes?"

_Did you shoot the _onca_?! Did you shoot the animal I've spent the past YEAR studying?! _I reached for my dagger, pulled it out of my belt and gripped it tightly. Shooting the onça was illegal, and he kidnapped me. Two offenses in under three minutes.

I think he saw me get the knife because he panicked and quickly answered. "No! No, no, I didn't – I didn't shoot it. I swear."

"Then how did you…" I couldn't help it. This was all too confusing, and mouthing words was getting weird.

"Look, I'll explain all of it later. You can open your eyes now, but you're still injured. The nanogenes in the TARIDS should heal you soon, but you can't rush them. Until then, don't move," he responded. I opened my eyes and finally got a good view of the room I was in.

The room was a rotunda, with metal walls rising up and meeting at the top. Circular light bulbs were put into the walls, each one about the size of my hand, giving off a dim light that gave the entire place a sort of yellow color. The floor looked like a sort of vent, and in the middle of the room was a strange structure I'd never seen before. It looked like a control pad, with a tube on top of it that attached the control pad with the ceiling. The tube was filled with bluish white structures that sort of looking like circular pins. The control pad was also glowing blue, and on it were multiple levers, buttons, knobs, and other things I couldn't recognize. There seemed to be a mini television connected to the top of the pad. The whole thing was very foreign and strange, and it certainly didn't seem like the kind of place a kidnapper would take his victims. I turned my head and saw that there was a staircase, brown and metal, matching the rest of the room, leading up to a top floor. I turned my head to the other side to see a door, hopefully an exit. The door was also strange, but it was a different strange – it didn't match the rest of the room. It looked like something from before the Dark Ages, square with two old-fashioned windows on top. It looked rusted, yet it was made of white wood, and there was something written backwards on top of it. I was still feeling sort of groggy, but I squinted and tried to make out what was written on the door.

"Police," I started. The British doctor had gone around to the other side of the control pad, and it didn't seem like he was listening, anyway. "Public call… box," I read. Police public call box? What did it mean? It seemed like something from very long ago. Police haven't been around for a while now, and why would someone make a box just for calling them?

I turned my head around again to face the man. "You're not a doctor at all, are you?" I threatened. He looked up with confusion, maybe I was onto something.

"What?" he asked uncertainly.

"It says 'police' on that door. But how could you be police, they haven't been around for a long time," I answered, feeling smart.

He paused, then smiled sadly. "Oh, right, no police since the Dark Ages. You should've seen it. Before the Darkness, police were a huge part of human civilization. A lot of things have changed since then."

How could he know that? So he wasn't a doctor or a policeman, he was a historian. "So you're a historian now?" I asked angrily. I always got frustrated when I couldn't understand things, and now I was in a strange room with a strange man that couldn't even hold on to one story for longer than a minute.

"What's your name?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Why would I ever tell my kidnapper that?"

"Ah, well, because I'm not your kidnapper. I saved you, remember? And now I'm healing you. I'm your doctor, and you'd tell a doctor your name, wouldn't you?"

I hesitated. But once again, he was looking me in the eye, and that made me feel like I could trust him. "Sienna Wolf."

"Okay then, Sienna. Tell me, what year is it? You mentioned the Dark Ages so it's after 2100, but when exactly?"

I paused. "You're kidding, right?" He didn't answer, so I guess he wasn't. I sighed. "2168," I replied.

He lit up. "Ah, wonderful! You've got a lot to look forward to, don't worry."

"Well now that I told you my name, you're going to tell me yours."

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

He smiled. "Just the Doctor.

I hesitated. "You want me to just call you…. the Doctor?"

"Well, yeah."

I sighed. How arrogant.

"Anyway, you've been healed for about five minutes now so you can get up and walk about and so forth, you know," he said, looking back down at his control pad and fiddling with some of the buttons and levers.

"Oh," I answered. I'd just noticed the pain had stopped, it was as if I'd never even been struck down by the onça. What had he done? An injury like that one was fatal in the wild, and even with medical assistance it would've taken at least two months to heal. I'm pretty sure the onça caused internal bleeding and that simply can't be cured in five minutes. It was physically impossible.

I got up and brushed off the leaves that were stuck to my outfit, and then noticed that the Doctor was starting at me quizzically.

"So what are you, Sienna? At first I thought you were a military solider but you're not carrying any weapons save a hand knife. You were in the rainforest, so unless someone was raiding the trees I can't possibly fathom what an army would be doing in there. You seem to know a lot about the onça, so maybe you're a zoologist, felinologist, something like that."

I paused. "How do you know about the onça? I don't recall ever mentioning it."

He laughed. "I think I know a jaguar when I see one."

I looked at him with surprise. "So that's their common name. We could only find out it's scientific name, and the locals called it 'onça'. How do you know so much about it? Are you a zoologist, too then? That's a lot of careers you've got there."

He smiled comically. "I'm the Doctor."

I grinned while sitting down on the steps. "Well, now that I know who you are – more or less – you can tell me where I am," I said pulling my dark brown hair back into a ponytail. The coolness that I'd first noticed had gone away and was beginning to transform into the familiar heat of the Amazon.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "And I thought you'd never ask."

He ran around the control pad in the middle of the room while pressing buttons and pulling levers, constantly looking up at his mini TV screen, while explaining, "This here is the TARDIS, stands for time and relative dimension in space. She's quite a beauty and she always listens to me usually, but for some reason, she's brought me here, 2168, Amazon rainforest. And the TARDIS always knows what she's doing, so I can't leave until I find out why she's landed here. If this journey goes like all of my other ones, you are all in terrible danger and only I can protect you. Also, I can't seem to get her to travel…"

I waited till it sunk in. "A TARDIS? I've never heard such a thing. Is that like a ship or something? And what do you mean, it _landed_ here? How is it you don't know what year it is?" I paused. "Is this real?"

He laughed. "Oh, Sienna. Sienna, Sienna, Sienna. Have you ever noticed… that people can't look at you?"

I stopped. How could he know that? How did he know so much? He doesn't know me, he doesn't. Yet why did I trust him? Why did he save me? I couldn't answer him, I was paralyzed. I'd never told anyone about that because they would think I was insane and then they would send me to an asylum. And everyone knows that those who go to an asylum might as well be dead. So how did he know? And since he did, did he also know that if he mentioned that to anyone my entire life would be over?

"It's not all in your head. It's real. In fact, it's surprising enough you made it this far with such a thing on you. And it's not just people, is it? It's everything, animals too. That's why you're a zoologist. Because you think the animals see you as an ally. Now, I'm sorry to break it to you, but they don't see you as an ally. They don't see you at all."

_Thanks again for reading! Please Please please review it would make my day!_


	3. The Encounter

"Someone – possibly an alien – placed on you a perception filter. Perception filters have the effect of directing attention away from the bearer, rendering them unnoticeable. You know it's there, but you don't want to know it's there. It's the perfect invisibility cloak. Perception filters are used a lot throughout time, and for some reason you have one on you. It's rare to find one on a human, so I'm surprised to find this. And whoever placed one on you had a reason to do so. But why? You're not special, are you? Well, you never thought you were. But why else would someone want to hide a person without them being special? Anyway, you must be overwhelmed. You've noticed it all your life, haven't you? The fact people can't see you. They shouldn't be able to, you're just something in the corner of their eye that they don't care about, that they don't want to care about. Yet here you are, a successful zoologist with a childhood – of sorts. I'm guessing school must've been terrible. And people forget about you, don't they? You see, the only way to stop the effects of the perception filter is to either, a) know it's there, or b) draw attention to yourself in a way that people can't ignore you. I can see you because I know it's there. It's still hard to do, even for me. But for other people, they fall under the spell of the perception filter. And that's what you've had to do, all your life. Remind people that you were there. But now you know. Now you know why. But tell me one thing, Sienna Wolf. If there's a perception filter on you, and animals don't see you unless you desperately want them to… How did you get attacked by that _Panthera onca?"_

"Ooh, nice one, Doctor! The Panthera onca can see through perception filters then, right? So that must mean… Oh, I got it! Animals can see through perception filters and humans can't!"

He shook his head. "If that was true, then how come the other animals couldn't see you either?" he asked, not because he wanted to know. Just because he wanted me to figure it out on my own. Sneaky basta-

"Oh, so jaguars must be special, then! Right?"

He shook his head again, looking at me with pity. Pity? He was pitiful of my stupidity?!

"Oh, I don't know, it's ALIEN, then, is that the answer?" I yelled impatiently.

He flashed a winning smile. "Molto bene! Now you're getting the hang of it!"

My eyes widened. "Really? I've been chasing an alien animal for the past year?"

He nodded, still smiling.

"So what does one do when one is confronted with an alien dressed as a jaguar?"

"Ah! You see whatever alien is the jaguar has made a terrible, horrible mistake!"

"He forgot to do the tail?"

"No… just… just don't… don't try to guess it…"

I glared at him.

"Anyway, the mistake was that he chose an animal that has gone extinct on Earth in 2168!"

"So that just proves it's an alien because it doesn't have the design right!"

"No, it just proves it's an alien because the jaguar's extinct…"

"Ah. Yes. I see now."

He ran around the room, typing things into his little TV screen and fiddling with some more levers.

"Now, there's something I haven't told you yet, and it's very important," the Doctor announced suddenly.

"There's more?" I asked amusingly.

He didn't smile, though. This must be something serious. "I'm…" he paused, and looked down, seeming frustrated. "There's never an easy way to explain this. I'm a time traveler. And the TARDIS, she's my time machine."

I stopped. "That explains a lot," I replied, not very surprised.

"That's it? You're not gonna have a heart attack like most everyone else?" he asked, kind of disappointed.

I smiled. "There were questionable hints along the way. I reckon you owed me something like that."

He returned the smile. "I like you, Sienna Wolf."

I laughed. "At least you can look me in the eye and tell me that."

We headed for the door, but before I could push it open, the Doctor stopped me. "Whatever happens out there, I need to know you trust me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's this now?"

He sighed. "Just remember that I'll protect this planet with my life." With that, he pushed open the TARDIS door, revealing the typical Amazonian heat, and before we could even take two steps we were surrounded.

Around us were probably about twenty creatures. They looked enough like women, but they were dressed in exotic outfits and they seemed to have… tails? Yes, they had cat tails. Their skin was dark from exposure to the Sun, and their hair was long and dark-colored, wavy and curly. They were wearing long fur scarves, leather pants, and army-like jackets. I noticed that every single one of them had on a necklace: a simple beige string, but hanging on them was a purple jewel with blue swirls, probably very rare or alien because I'd never seen anything like it before. They were carrying what at first looked like spears, but upon closer inspection, appeared more like high-tech, intergalactic metal javelins with lethal poison injected into the tip. All of them were tall, and stood gracefully in a cat-like way. Their eyes were almost entirely covered by their black pupils, and none of them seemed happy to see us.

The one at the center, she had a red jewel with orange swirls instead, took a step forward and began to speak in a demanding voice. "It seems we've found you."

The Doctor looked from me to her. "I'm sorry, did you mean me, or Sienna here?"

The creature smiled coldly. "Both of you," she replied, although she looked directly at me.

Both of us? What would an alien creature want to do with me? "And why were you looking for us in the first place?" I asked.

The creature laughed harshly. "It seems you haven't told her, Doctor," she announced, turning her head to face the Doctor.

"How do they know you?" I whispered.

He shrugged while keeping an eye on the creatures. "Everyone knows me."

I looked up at him. "Do they know you in a good way or a bad way?" I asked, worried.

He ignored the question. Instead, he seemed to loosen up, and he took a step toward the one who had questioned us, probably the leader. "So, the infamous Panthera warriors, huh? Nice to see you again. What's it been, two, three centuries maybe?"

"I believe so. Pity we must meet again under such… uncomfortable circumstances."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uncomfortable?"

She took a step toward us, and then looked down at me. "The girl, we need her. But, she seems to be on your side. And knowing you, Doctor, she won't want to leave your side, even though we are who she belongs with. But, I am going to be kind and generously ask if we may have the girl."

The Doctor didn't reply.

"I thought so. Well, if you won't harmlessly hand her over, we're going to have to take her by force."

The creatures took the cue and began to lift their spears and advance toward us, but the Doctor calmly lifted up a hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he remarked, seeming suspiciously calm.

The leader stopped, and the others did the same. "And why, Doctor, would we not want to do that?" she asked impatiently.

"Well," he said, emphasizing the "eh" sound as usual. "You see, I know she has a perception filter on her. And I know what will happen if we remove that perception filter. And I know you need her for something, and if I do that it would mess up your plans, because why else would one place a perception filter on something without one wanting for it to stay there? Oh, and also, unfortunately for you, I know how to remove that perception filter."

The leader's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

He shrugged. I had no idea what was happening but I think we had just found our way out.

Suddenly, a loud bang took us all by surprise. We all turned southwest, where the bang had come from, and the Panthera warriors suddenly took off unexpectedly in the direction of the sound. The Doctor signaled me to follow him, and we escaped the other way while the Panthera warriors ran towards where the bang had come from.  
After a while of running, the Doctor and I stopped, panting and exhausted.

"Doctor, they're cats!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Aren't cats only Earth animals?!"

He let out a laugh. "Cats have been around since the beginning of the Universe. You should be glad some of them decided to come down and visit Earth for a while.

Wow. So now cats were aliens, too?

"What now?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "We find out why they want you," he responded.

"But how did they find me? Earth is big, maybe not as big as some other planets out there, but big enough. How did they know where to find me?"

"They're cats, Sienna. That Panthera onca, the jaguar that you saw, that was one of them. The thing is, it was virtually impossible for them to find you after they placed the perception filter on you, their plan would've never worked. But you became a felinologist, you study cats, and guess who can turn into a cat whenever they feel like it? When you went searching for that jaguar, that was a Panthera disguised and come down to Earth to find you. And you went searching for it, you were basically asking to join them. Now, normally I'd call this sheer luck for the Pantheras, but I think there's something else, something deeper."

I paused, analyzing the dialogue that had gone on with the Doctor and the leader of the Panthera warriors. "But she said you knew why they wanted me. She said 'so you haven't told her', remember? Doctor, what haven't you told me yet?"

He looked away guiltily. I sighed.

"They probably have a ship stationed up in space. If there weren't so many trees, I would be able to see it, the Panthera warriors' ship is enormous. I wouldn't be able to get on it, anyway, though, because their ship's time vortex is interfering with the TARDIS's."

"The Panthera warriors' ship has a time vortex? Does that mean they can also travel in time?"

He nodded. "They're one of the only other species besides the Time Lords that can travel in time. But they usually stay out of trouble. They never get in the way of anybody, all the want to do is help the injured."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The Panthera warriors, they're kind of like the Peace Corps of the universe. They go around saving creatures in need. In the past, there were a lot more, but they're dying out due to hostility towards them when they land on planets to aid the injured."

"You mean people kill them even though they just want to help?"

He nodded. "In the past, people knew about the Panthera warriors, so when they arrived, they honored and blessed them, and did all the good to help them. They're very old now; they've been here since the beginning of the universe. They were never anyone's enemies. In fact, they were great allies of the Time Lords."

"These Time Lords. You keep speaking of them. Are they aliens? How do you know them?"

The Doctor looked pained at the question. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. Maybe they were his friends. I opened my mouth to apologize but he answered, "I haven't been completely truthful with you yet, Sienna. Yes, I am a time traveler, but the reason I am is that I – I'm a Time Lord. They were an old, wise race."

I frowned. "They 'were'?"

He exhaled and sat down on the forest ground. I did the same. "I am the last of the Time Lords. There was a war. A time war. The last great time war. My people fought a race called the Daleks for the sake of all creation and they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky."  
I stayed still, contemplating what it must be like to be the last of your race. The loneliness, the pain must be excruciating.

"The Panthera warriors were great friends of the Time Lords. When the war came, they sent over almost all their people to aid us. But we lost. They lost. And now almost their entire race is stuck in the time-lock along with the rest of the many other races that participated in the war, including the Time Lord and the Daleks."  
He smiled sadly. "Even the Time Lords' planet, Gallifrey, is stuck. Oh, you should've seen that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light in the morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

We sat there in silence. The Doctor, remembering memories of his past home, and me, imagining the solitude he must feel every day. How did he still have the power to keep caring, to keep saving people? The Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. The solitary traveler with a god complex. The lone savior of the universe.  
_  
So yes its been a while. I forgot about... everything... anyway here's revised chapter 3. Review please!_


	4. Part of Us

We'd been walking through the rainforest probably for about twenty minutes. The Doctor's plan was to get back to the TARDIS and try to locate exactly where the Panther warriors' ship was. After that he started talking about sonic screwdrivers and time vortexes and reversing the polarity and I kind of spaced out.

I'd been going into the rainforest and working on-hands for a while now, but obviously I didn't have the entire thing memorized. I did have the usual area I worked in sort of engraved in my mind, but we were too far in now and I didn't recognize any familiar landmarks. After we'd passed the same cecropia tree for the third time, I decided to speak up.

"Doctor," I started, trying to say it as innocently as possible.

"Yes?" he answered, with the concentrated face he'd had for the past twenty minutes.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Doctor?" I asked, still trying to be innocent and not criticizing.

He stopped and looked at me. "Of course I do. I have the best sense of direction of everyone I know. And I've lived for 906 years."

"You hadn't told me you were immortal, too."

"Not immortal. I've got regenerations. When I'm about to die, I can regenerate, but with every regeneration my entire physical being changes. My mind stays the same, but my face, my body, everything else changes. Of course, I've only got thirteen regenerations, and I'm on my tenth right now."

I gave him a small smile. "Well that's nice, I suppose."

A distant look dawned on him. "Sometimes I feel like it's too long."

Suddenly, the Doctor's eyes started to close slowly. He began to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Doctor!"

He groggily mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked, kneeling down to help him.

Suddenly, I felt a sting in my right arm. I looked to my right and saw a dart stuck in my flesh. I began to stagger and there was a painful thumping in my head. I looked back over to the Doctor and saw a similar dart stuck in his back. I reached my hand over and pulled it out of him, right before I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

I woke due to a nagging pain in my upper right arm. It was a small pain, but it was continuous and frankly quite annoying. I tried to move my body and stand up, but noticed that I was strapped down to a wooden table. I stirred my right arm, but someone grabbed it and held it still. The hand was gelid and I could feel the long fingernails digging into my skin. I wanted to see who it was, but it was too dark in the room for me to see anything. Instead, I opened my mouth to try to tell her – or him – to relax a bit, but when I tried to speak, I heard no sound come out of my throat. In fact, now my throat ached, too. This was all very annoying.

After a while, I felt the person's grip loosen a bit, and then completely disappear. My eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit, so I took the opportunity to look over and see my abductor. She looked a lot like the Panthera warriors, so much that at first I thought she was one of them. But then I saw that she wasn't wearing one of those alien jewel necklaces like the other warriors, and her clothes seemed different, more ancient and worn.

I noticed the pain in my right arm was gone. I tried to act like I was asleep until I heard her walk out of the room. As soon as the footsteps were gone, I moved my right arm into my vision to see what she had done to it. Unfortunately, it was too dark, so I gave up on that and just placed my arm down next to me.

"I see you've awoken," came a smooth, feminine voice.

I turned to see the same woman that had gripped my arm earlier. She stood at the doorway, looking fragile and tired, yet she didn't look old at all. If I were too guess, I'd say early thirties, but from the way she stood, she could've been eighty. Probably another immortal alien creature who looked young but was thousands of years old.

"Where am I?" I asked her. My voce had returned, but it still sounded raspy.

"In the very middle of the Amazon rainforest," she responded.

Suddenly, I remembered. "Where's the Doctor? Tell me where he is!" I said, thrashing about and trying to free myself from the straps.

She sighed. "He's gone."

I stopped moving, surprised. "He wouldn't…"

She didn't reply.

"He told me I could trust him!"

She looked down, then looked up at me again. My eyes had adjusted better to the dark, and I say that she could look me in the eyes, too, just like the Doctor. "Men lie," she said, and then she walked away.

I couldn't believe this. She was probably lying. The Doctor would never leave me! But then I remembered that I'd actually only known him for a couple hours. Why did I trust him so much? For all I knew, he could've been lying all along, he could be a space criminal, or a intergalactic bad guy… I really didn't know anything about him at all. I didn't even know his name.

Slowly, my eyes began to close. A wave of exhaustion fell over me. I fell asleep in less than a minute.

For the third time in one day, I woke up in a strange place I'd never seen before surrounded by strange people I'd never met before. I was starting to see a pattern.

This time, I was outside, sitting in front of a camp fire, in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. My clothes felt itchy, so I looked down and gasped. "Oh no…" I heard myself whisper. I was wearing the typical Panthera warrior armor, the army jacket, the leather pants, the fur scarf, the heavy-duty boots. I threw my hand up to my collarbone, and felt a cold stone pressing against the palm of my hand. The necklace. I looked down and saw I was wearing a purple one, but instead of blue swirls, they were white.

I looked up and all around me were the other Panthera warriors, sitting in silence, with their eyes closed and their spears laying beside them. Was this some kind of Panthera warrior ritual? Suddenly, I heard footsteps from my left and my eyes followed the sound. I watched as the leader with the red and orange necklace sat down next to me. She looked at me with her dark pupils and then smiled.

"Welcome to the Pantheras, my dear child," she said calmly.

"Excuse me?" I asked harshly.

She laughed softly. "That man really hasn't told you anything."

"Well then, you can. I'm tired of not knowing what's going on."

"My, this one has spirit."

I stayed silent.

"Fine, I shall tell you of us, the Panthera warriors, of how you fit in, and of our brilliant plan."

I stopped her. "But first, tell me where the Doctor is."

"All in good time," she said. And then, she began telling me about me, she began the story that forever changed who I was and how I lived.

"Long ago, at the start of the Universe, the Panthera warriors were given one sole purpose. To save and to care. We were the ones that were supposed to travel, through space and through time, to keep the world from falling into complete and utter chaos. Along with us were the Time Lords, they were supposed to keep things in order, to keep the world from becoming a turbulent mess. We soon discovered that it would be in the interest of both our species to become allies, the legendary Panthera warriors and the wise Time Lords, together as one, saving the Universe. And that is how it was, for millennia. Our species were the most feared and the most loved of all the species through all of space. That is, until the war happened.

"The Last Great Time War hit us all by surprise. The Daleks and their nefarious allies attacked Gallifrey, and the Time Lords had to defend themselves alone against thousands, millions of Daleks, the worst creatures in the Universe. Obviously, we, the Panthera warriors, sent over almost all of our people to help them. Back then, there were many. The weakest ones were not allowed to go to war, the children and the elderly stayed behind. The Time Lords, though, couldn't afford that. All their people, all the Time Lords in existence had to fight the worst war in all of history, and now the Pantheras joined in, to protect the friendship that our races had made so long ago.

"But we lost. We all lost. The two most feared and most loved, the Sacred Alliance, as we were called, and the worst creatures in the Universe, all stuck in a time-lock. Nothing can get it, nothing can get out. Nothing except… this," she said, pulling her red and orange necklace out and showing it to me. The light from the fire reflected off of it, making it look even more beautiful than before.

"What does the necklace have to do with anything?" I asked, fearing the response.

"You see, long, long ago, the strongest bond in history was created. The bond between the Panthera warriors. When you reach a certain age in the Panthera culture, you must perform a ritual, and if you pass, you are given this necklace. It is similar to how the Time Lords must stare at the time vortex to prove that they can be proper Time Lords. Us, the Panthera warriors, had to dominate the stone, we had to become part of the bond, a bond older than the Universe. You see this stone, isn't just a regular stone. It holds years of connection, Panthera to Panthera, that if released could destroy the entire Universe itself. Of course, we would never use it for harm. Only for good, only for the good of our species and the Time Lord species."

It all started to clear in my head. "You want to… pull the Panthera warriors and the Time Lords out of the lock?" I asked, my voice tremulous.

She nodded, smiling. "Indeed. You see, there is an activation process. It would magnetize all the stones, and if the force is strong enough, we can pull out all the Pantheras and all the Time Lords out of the time-lock, once again reuniting our species, the Sacred Alliance saved."

I was stunned. How did she think she could accomplish this? "There aren't enough of you!"

"Ah, but that's why we came to Earth. You see, back in time we used to abandon criminals here, in the middle of the Amazon rainforest on the planet Earth, as punishment. I believe the humans called them the Amazons."

I gasped. "The Amazons are real?" I managed to get out.

"As real as you and me. And they're here, in fact."

I looked around and saw some of the Panthera warriors stand up and look at me. I recognized the one that had sat with me when I woke up in that dark room. So she was an Amazon, too.

"They have agreed to join our cause, to bring back the Sacred Alliance. We've given them back their necklaces – they are taken away if you go against the law – and they have agreed. See, we have all the power we need."

"But it's still not enough! It would never work!"

She laughed, somewhat evilly. "That's where you're wrong, Sienna Wolf! The stones would never bring us to our deaths; it is against their very purpose!"

"But I still don't understand, the Time Lords don't have necklaces. They can't be pulled out."

"Once again, there is a solution. Throughout all of time the Panthera warriors have had an alliance with the Time Lords. The Time Lords and their planet, Gallifrey, is carved into the stones' very being. It knows about the Time Lords, and it sees them almost as Panthera warriors themselves. The stones will drag the Time Lords out too."

I sat there, not knowing what to do. This couldn't work, there had to be a catch. "Of course," I heard her say. "The sheer power would completely destroy all the galaxies in close proximity with the Milky Way Galaxy, since we are opening the lock on Earth."

I was paralyzed. "You wouldn't…"

She shrugged. "What is the cost of a couple hundred galaxies when the two most powerful species in the Universe can be brought back to life?"

"But how do I fit in? Why am I dressed in the Panthera armor? And why did you place the perception filter on me?"

She smiled. "Sienna Wolf. You are so much more than you think. You are the activation code."

I paused. "What?"

"You are what we need, the second ingredient for the activation process. You are part human, part Panthera warrior."

The world around me stopped. How was that possible? Me, Sienna Wolf, the girl everyone ignored, was part alien? Part most-powerful-species-in-the-Universe? Part Panthera warrior?

"But that's not even the best part! The best part is the perception filter. Yes, we did place it on you, but only for your safety, for your protection. You see, the burden of a Panthera warrior, has not yet fallen on you. Every second, I hear calls. Calls from every corner of space and every part of time. Calls of despair and distress, calls of death. They are what make a Panthera a Panthera. They are what we do, we go around answering every one of them, or at least, the only ones we can reach in the short time that is immortality. And it hurts. It hurts knowing that at every second, you can't be happy because someone else isn't. It eats you up, and that is how we die. We die from the exhaustion.

"But you. You haven't heard them yet _because_ of the perception filter. No one knows you exist, so they don't call you. And that's what we need in order to activate the stones. We need the blood of a child that hasn't seen corruption yet, but is still a Panthera. I thought it was impossible, until we found _you_. You are the key. You are a part of us. And you will join us."

_Look at that, Chapter 4. Anyway the next chapters are gonna be more action-packed and stuff, sorry for the long beginning. Well thanks for reading._


	5. Half

"I'd never join you. I'm not part of you, not matter what you say. I've lived my life as a human, and since I still am part human I can carry on without you. I don't care about the Pantheras, no matter what you tell me I am."

She laughed cruelly. "I don't think you understand. You're Panthera part is much stronger than your human part. When you see it, when you see the gates of the time-lock, you'll change. You'll want to do everything in your power to set your family free. We are your family, Sienna. The humans have simply taken you in for a while. Remember, you still have eternity to go. You're immortal, like us."

I was… immortal? But I aged. I aged like everyone else. Right? Could my Panthera part really be stronger? No, I had human friends, I had a human family. But then again… I didn't. Not really. They couldn't see me. I didn't know what would happen if I took the perception filter off, maybe I could die? I wasn't really sure on all that yet. In fact, thinking about it, no human had ever really showed any interest in me, I really didn't have any true friends here. Sure, I had my team mates, but… I remembered Victor forgetting I was there, and telling me I could choose any way I wanted to go. "You can decide what way you want to go". That's what he'd told me. I could choose… No! What was happening to me? These people were trying to destroy my home planet, my home solar system, my home galaxy! I would never side with them! "It doesn't matter," I said. "It doesn't matter that my Panthera side is stronger. Even if I was full Panthera, I would never kill off billions of people just to bring back the most powerful!"

She laughed again, somehow even crueler. "If you were full Panthera, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

I scowled. Why was she doing this? Why was she tempting me, threatening me? She held me as a hostage, she could very well do the ritual right now. Why was she waiting?

An idea came to me. Could it be that she needed my consent, she needed me to be willing to give blood to her ritual? "You need my willpower, don't you?" I threatened, lowering my voice darkly.

For the first time, I saw a bit of seriousness cross her face. "You will be willing. When you see the gates… you will give up everything you have or ever will have just to save them. Because no matter how far you run, you can never escape from yourself. You can never escape who you are."

I started to get angry. Angrier than I'd ever been before. Who was she to come into my life randomly and start telling me who I was? I decided who I was, not her. "I don't care about you, I don't care about the Panthera warriors. I don't care about the war either, it wasn't my war! That's all your problem, I don't fit in at all. You don't know me. You act like you know me so well… You have no idea! And all of your Pantheras and Time Lords can spend the rest of their lives stuck in that stupid time-lock for all I care!"

Right as I finished my tirade, I saw the Doctor hiding behind a nearby tree, probably come to rescue me. At first, I was relieved. He had come, and now I was going to get out his mess, because he always knew what to do. But then, I saw his face. He looked sad, very sad. No, at first he looked depressed, but slowly, he started to look angry. A deep, profound anger. And he was staring right at me. I realized then what I'd said. Why would I ever say that? What got into me? That wasn't me, I would've never said that if I was in my right mind.

The leader must've seen me staring at the Doctor, because she smiled coldly and hissed, "You see, Doctor? She's just like them. She's just like the Daleks. No emotion, only caring for herself. Don't you see? You don't need her."  
With that, she snapped her fingers and three Panthera warriors who were standing next to her dashed down and caught the Doctor, handcuffing him and dragging him up to their leader. "To the dungeon, the both of them," she snapped.

I was back in the dark room again, only this time it was worse than before. Because one, I knew what was going to happen when I got out, and two, they had chained the Doctor up right next to me. And now he hated me, and I felt like having the Doctor as an enemy was a terrible, terrible idea.

We sat there in silence for about five minutes, but it was too long and I couldn't help myself. I blurted out, "I'm sorry. I really am, I don't know what I was thinking, it – it just came out, I'm sorry. I know that you're the last and those are your people and now everything sucks because they're stuck and that's thousands of years of history down the drain and I'm just… I'm so sorry…" I knew it wasn't enough. If I were him, I would be wanting to kill me right now. And what kind of apology was that? It just brought back sad memories for him, and it wasn't apologetic at all. I didn't feel like I was in control of my words anymore. Ever since the leader started talking about me joining their side, I had kind of lost control. What was happening to me? No, this wasn't the time to be thinking about me! Was I really that selfish?

I waited for a response, but none came until almost another five minutes later, and it wasn't at all what I was expecting. "You know what the Daleks used to call me? The Oncoming Storm. They could wipe out whole armies in a couple minutes, but just at the mention of my name, they would freeze. I've killed and killed in my past, and I try to make it up by saving now. But every day, every day there's death. Someone always has to die… Why does someone always have to die, Sienna? I've been asking myself that question for the past nine hundred years. The Time Lords. I was the one who killed them, you know. I had to. I tried. I really, really tried, but there was no way… there was so little time, and the Daleks were coming and I didn't know what else there was to do… I killed them, Sienna. I killed all of them, and they're in that time-lock now because of me. My family, my friends, everyone I knew. Do you know what it's like, Sienna? Do you know what it's like to be the last of your species? In the entire Universe? The last one. It's eating me up Sienna. It's eating me up and I fear that one day I'm gonna wake up and I'm not going to be able to contain myself and I'm going to do something terrible. Something I'm going to regret forever." I could hear his voice cracking, and I felt so much pity for him. Yet I couldn't sympathize, even though it had basically happened to me. If I was full Panthera, if I felt the pain he did, I would be able to say something right now that would help. But I wasn't, I was part human. And before, when I was talking to the leader, I thought that was the greatest thing about me. But it wasn't. And now I was wishing… Somehow I was wishing that I was full Panthera. So I could do something to help the Doctor. I wanted to take him out of this misery. Which was ironic, really, because I was the one that had reminded him, I was the reason we were stuck here right now.

And now… I made up my mind. And now I was going to be the one to get us out. To get us all out. No matter the cost.

We'd said nothing else the rest of the night, and when I was quite sure the Doctor was asleep, I prepared myself. I was going to fix this, I was going to fix my stupid, stupid mistakes. I closed my eyes and focused all my Panthera spirit, trying to wake it up. I saw faces of Pantheras I'd never met before, yet recognized distinctively. I saw a world, a beautiful world. There was a golden waterfall rushing down from some hills, covered in lilac flowers. A huge field of lilac flowers, and above it was a yellow sky. On the east was a red Sun, on the west was a blue moon. I could see the wind. Depending on what direction you were facing, the wind was a different color. Facing the moon, it was a deep purple that smelled of winter. Facing the Sun, it was a creamy white that reminded me of summer and the ocean and sand. And in the distance, far away, I saw a castle. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was built sort of circular, and it towered above the lilac hills, giving off a warm light that made you feel surprisingly calm. The entire thing seemed to be made of golden glass and glowing bricks, and the gates had symbols encrypted into them, symbols I couldn't read, but they were starting to make sense in my mind. Right as I began making out the symbols, I was snapped back into reality. I felt claws growing out of my fingers. I smiled, feeling my long canine teeth. I could do this. I was a Panthera. Well, half anyway. But half is better than none.

I cut the weak chains with my new claws, and stood up with stealth I didn't know I had. The stealth of a cat. I felt my tail move behind me. My eyes were suddenly adjusted to the dark. Oh man, it was good to be a cat. I was the animal I had been studying my whole life. I finally understood what the Doctor said when he'd told me that I'd chosen to be a felinologist and chased after the Panthera onca not just by luck, but something deeper. I understood now. It was the Panthera part of me, subconsciously pouring into my brain and leading my choices. I felt I had a strange connection with cats, so I decided to study them. Just like humans. Studying things they feel connected to. I laughed, but softly, because the Doctor was sleeping. I looked over with my new night vision cat eyes, and saw that he was sitting on the stone floor with his eyes closed. The plan was going well.

I turned back around and exited the room, which was just a small stone house that the Pantheras had probably brought down from their ship and placed here to use as the dungeon. I breathed in the familiar, hot air of the Amazon rainforest again. I had a much better sense of smell now, and I literally smelled a macaw adjusting itself in a tree branch a bit to my right. I assumed all the Pantheras were also sleeping because I heard no noises coming from anywhere. Everything was silent. Wait. Everything was silent! I noticed once again that the rainforest was making no noise, just like right before the Panthera onca had attacked me. Well, actually the Panthera warrior, because that was one of them disguised and trying to abduct me. The Doctor had saved me. And I had failed him.

I had to ignore the silence and keep going, because I had a destination and I couldn't wait any longer. I walked up to the camp fire spot where I had woken up last, where I had ruined everything. I didn't even have to look up to know that the leader was sitting there, her back facing me, on the ground.

"I was expecting you," she said, somehow a bit more sympathetically then the way she spoke to me before.

I didn't respond, so she continued. "I see you've awoken the Panthera side of you. That's even better."

"Just tell me what I have to do," I said quickly.

I could feel her smile. "Of course, my Princess."

Now that caught me by surprise. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, right. You don't remember. You are the daughter of our Queen, Zena the Third. You are technically the Princess. When the war occurred, Queen Zena left you behind, because you were too young. I was the Queen's personal assistant and best friend. When we found out about the time-lock, I placed the perception filter on you and dropped you off on Earth, so you wouldn't be aware. You were still young enough, the calls only begin at the age of fifteen. You were only four."

I gulped. "What… What was my name? My Panthera name?"

"You already know what they called you. You just need to remember."

I stayed silent, knowing that I wouldn't be able to remember, not with the perception filter still on me. "Before I do this," I started. "Before I do this, I must know. What happens if the perception filter is removed?" I asked, wishing she wouldn't respond.

"Your brain wouldn't be able to handle it. You have a mostly human brain. The calls would reach you and your body wouldn't know what to do. The Panthera part would take over, trying to protect you, but that would shut down your human nervous system and your body would stop functioning. Your brain would still work, maybe for the next two months, but then it would stop, too. The calls would consume your mind much faster than usual, because if you can't reach them, they shout louder. Louder and louder, till your body can't take it anymore and it would destroy itself in hope that they would stop."

She looked at me, trying to see my response. I looked down at the ground, and responded, "Then we better not remove the perception filter, huh?" I said with a not-so-convincing smile.

She didn't return it. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "What is your name, warrior?"

She smiled sincerely, and answered in a warm voice, "Vita."

"Then let's begin, Vita."

She pulled out something from the bag that was resting near her feet and handed it to me. I took it from her and recognized it instantly. I lifted it up to my neck and tied it together at the end. I pressed the palm of my hand against the cool surface of the stone that was now tied around my neck. Red, with glowing white swirls on it.

"But," I said, looking up and meeting Vita's eyes. "I want you to know something before we start it, Vita."

She sat up, listening.

"I am not doing this for you. I am not doing it for the Pantheras."

She looked surprised to hear me say it. "Then, why…?"

"I am doing this for the Doctor. To rid him of his burden and to return him to his people. I am not doing this because of your words, or because of my past. Remember that, as we bring the Pantheras back."

She nodded solemnly. The slight evil smile that had been plastered on her face since I first met her had gone.

_I finished the story so now it's just a matter of uploading it. Anyway next chapter things are going to get intense. Review, please!_


	6. The Gates

The Panthera warriors had all awoken, and now they were sitting around the campfire, eyes closed and concentrated. I was sitting in the middle, right in front of the fire, and Vita was sitting across from me. The flames danced in front of her face. Her cat-like eyes had a lot of eyeshine, but now that I was part Panthera physically, mine probably did too. It was still night time, although dawn was probably coming soon because the dark night sky, filled with millions of white stars, was beginning to disappear. I remembered again that soon this would all be gone. Soon there would be no Amazon, no Earth. No Milky Way. But maybe there was a way to open the time-lock without killing so much. I was doing this for the Doctor after all. The pain I'd seen in his eyes, the pain I'd felt radiating off of him from the moment I met him. It was all for him. To fix my wrongs, and to return him to the life of love and peace and happiness he deserved.

I heard footsteps coming from the back and turned my head to see who it was. Two Panthera warriors were taking the Doctor to our circle. He was still in handcuffs, and it pained me to see him restrained like that, but I couldn't let him interfere.

"What are you doing, Sienna!" I heard him yell at me, desperately trying to escape the grip of the two Pantheras.

"Simply what I am meant to do," I responded.

"Don't do this! This isn't you, Sienna! You're killing so many people for this, don't! Sienna, you don't understand what's at stake here!"

They had placed him in front of me now, about five yards away, a good spot to watch the opening of the time-lock. I looked him deeply in the eye, feeling much calmer and wiser than ever before. "I know exactly what is at stake. But don't worry. I will try my very hardest to try to replace as little as possible."

I could see worry in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the loneliness I could see etched into his face, into his very soul. Such pain, such misery… I was going to stop it all now. "But why!" he implored. "Why are you doing this?!"

I smiled sadly. "For you. I am doing this so you never have to be lonely again."

Tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm not… I'm not lonely, Sienna! Please don't!"

I felt tears begin to sting the back of my eyes, too. Why was I crying? This was good. I was going to free the Doctor from this terrible curse that had been on him for so long. "It will all be alright, Doctor. It will all be alright…"

With that, I turned back around to face Vita. I nodded to her, and even though I could hear the Doctor screaming out and warning me to not do this, and the hum of the other Panthera warriors as they sat around the circle, finally ending their wait, I managed to block it all out. I closed my eyes, but the light from the flames still danced around, growing stronger and stronger. The images of that place, the one with the lilac hills and the golden waterfall and the Sun on the east and the moon on the west began to take over my mind again. But this time, they were all falling. The castle was falling and the waterfall was being sucked up and the wind turned a black color. Suddenly, the image changed. I was somewhere else now. The grass was a deep red, and the sky was scarlet. There were two Suns, and one was setting behind snow-capped mountains. In the distance I saw a city. A majestic, shimmering red city. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when the last light from the sunset caught them, it looked like a forest on fire. I looked at the ground just before the second Sun disappeared and saw the symbols carved into the ground. The symbols I'd seen on the door at the other place, the place with the lilac hills and golden waterfall. Right before the other Sun went down, right before the darkness invaded, I read it.

I understood what the symbols said.

My mind flashed back to another familiar place. It was a golden room, there was a window to my left that was letting in some sunlight, but I saw that it was sunset, and about to be dark. I was lying down in a wooden crib, and there were some stars hanging above me on the ceiling. Where was I? I looked up and saw someone walk in. She was quite beautiful. She had brown skin and dark brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were emerald green, but the pupils were small and slit. She was wearing dark gold armor, and there was a glass sword attached to her hip. I looked down and saw that she had a tail. And she was wearing a necklace. The string was rather simple and beige, but there was a stone at the end of it. A red stone with glowing white swirls.  
She walked up to where I lay and whispered softly to me, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Just got some small business I've got to take care of over on this amazing, beautiful planet called Gallifrey. I bet you'll go there someday in the future. It's almost as pretty as Auroras, but I'm probably biased because this is our home planet, right?"

She smiled. It was a nice smile. It reminded me of my own. "Never forget this is your home planet, alright? Never forget that, Onsa."

Suddenly I heard a male voice call out desperately from outside the golden room. "Queen Zena! We have to go now, the Lord President is in deep trouble! They've arrived, milady, the Daleks have arrived!"

The lady seemed to tense up, and then she looked back at me, smiled, got up, and walked out of the room. The last thing I saw was her drawing her sword before she disappeared behind the door.

Suddenly, I changed again, and this time I was standing in a white world. Everything was bright white, and there was no sky, no grass, no hills, nothing. Just an empty, white room. Except…

In front of me stood huge, metal gates. It was a kind of metal I'd never seen before, it wasn't an actual color. It was every single color, and it was no color at all. In spite of there being a gate in front of me, the gate opened to nothing at all. It was just a huge, metal gate, sitting uselessly in the middle of nothing.

_Oh, but it's so much more than just a useless gate, Sienna._

I snapped my head around to see who had said that. Was someone here? But how? I wasn't really sure where I was, but I imagined I was in my own mind.

_Believe me, this is not something your mind has created._

I turned around quickly, trying to catch who kept talking to me. The thing is, it didn't feel like a voice. It felt like it was coming from the back of my head…

_You're talking to yourself, Sienna. A wiser, prettier version of yourself._

Well isn't that funny. How could you be prettier if you're not even tangible?

_Prettier because of my knowledge. I know so much… I know everything. I know everything about the Universe, about the stars, about the planets, the life forms. I know so much it devoured my appearance completely. I am just an idea now, a thought._

An idea? Do you mean like a soul?

_A soul? Yes, I guess it's like that. Well it's not like that at all, but if it helps you then you can think of it like that._

My soul? Are you my soul?

_Well… no, I'm everyone's soul. Well, everyone here._

Everyone here? But there's just me.

_Look again…_

I did a 360 around the white room, trying to look for something. Nothing showed up though, there was nothing here. It was just an empty, white room. What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?

_Look to your left._

I did as the voice told me to, and saw a silhouette of a person in the distance. I didn't know this room had distance.  
Soon the person became clearer, and I saw it was running towards me. Actually it was a girl. I saw long hair flying behind her as she ran. As she got closer, I saw she was wearing armor. Dark gold armor. And she had a tail. She was that woman! The one from the previous vision. She finally reached me, but when she saw me, she stopped. I saw her emerald green eyes and the cat-like pupils. The brown skin, the dark brown hair, the necklace with the red stone with white swirls. She just stood there, looking at me. I stared back, and waited for her to say something. I had so many questions, like how did she know me, why had she called me Onsa, but for some reason I couldn't say anything.

Slowly, I began to see people appearing around her. First, other Pantheras, with similar dark gold armor and dark brown hair, some were male. I didn't know there were male Panteras. They looked similar enough, brownish skin, dark hair. None of the other Pantheras had emerald green eyes though. That was just her. Suddenly, there were many people. So, so many. Thousands of Panthera, and next to them, another species. They seemed very majestic. They had long, red and gold coats that brushed the floor. They had huge shoulder pads and helmets, with circular symbols imprinted in them. They had regal swords at their sides, and as I looked around I saw that everyone else did too. Swords. Swords that looked battered and worn. I looked up, into the faces of all of them. Old faces. Tired faces. They seemed so sad, so lonely. So desperate to get out. Get out of what?

_Get out of here, Sienna._

Get out of here? Where is here?

_This is the time-lock. I am the time-lock. This is where those stuck in the time-lock stay._

I remembered the gates.

The gates.

They had seemed so ordinary at first. So normal. But now… I looked up at them again, as if I was another person. Now they seemed so beautiful. They were so, so beautiful… I looked around the room again, at the faces of these people. The people that time had forgotten. They were trapped here. They couldn't even live. They just stood. Never drinking, never eating, never sleeping. It was so sad. So sad. I felt tears rise up, and I began to cry. Soon, there were tears streaming down my cheeks, more tears than I'd ever cried before. It was so sad… But I didn't know why. There was something about this place, though. One part of me wanted to run and hide and never come back, but the other part, the stronger part, wanted to stay and never leave. Because the gates were so beautiful…

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my upper right arm. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't open my mouth. I fell to the ground, clutching my arm. When I took my hand off and saw what it was, I noticed there was no scar. My flesh wasn't open or anything, it was just bleeding.

My blood ran down my arm and dripped onto the white room. For some reason I felt like this was good. The pain was gone now and all I wanted was for more blood to drip down, to keep dripping, because if the blood flowed…

The gates would open.

I looked up and saw the huge, metal gates slowly began to open. All the people in the room stared, too. You couldn't not stare. It was so captivating… the gates. I felt myself being pulled into them. I tried to fight it because I wanted to stay in the white room, but the force became suddenly stronger, and I was pulled out of the white room.

And back into reality.

I opened my eyes, gasping for breath. The Doctor was beside me, holding me still.

"Sienna!"

I looked at him, probably looking very terrified, and tried to speak. "What's – What's happening?"

He pointed back at the fire, where Vita had been when the ritual began. Now, all the Panthera warriors were standing up, and there was a huge crack above them. It seemed to be a crack in space. I looked back down at the Pantheras, and saw that their necklaces were glowing brighter than ever, reaching up to the crack. "What's happening?" I asked again, loudly, because there was some kind of whooshing sound coming from the crack.

"It's the time-lock! It's opening!" he yelled back at me.

"Is it going to work?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes. "I don't know."

I looked back up to see what was going to happen with the Panthera warriors. They all had their eyes closed, and they seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. The crack seemed to be getting larger with every second. The whooshing sound grew stronger. My instincts told me to run away, but I stayed put.

Suddenly, I started to see very light silhouettes of people appearing, almost like ghosts. Slowly, they got stronger, and I was able to recognize their faces. "It's them!" I yelled.

"Who?" the Doctor replied.

"It's them! The ones in the time-lock!"

The Doctor looked back up at the ghost-like people. "No… that's impossible…"

They got stronger and stronger, and I recognized the woman with the emerald green cat eyes.

"Mother!" I yelled at her, and then quickly threw my hands up and covered my mouth. What was that? She wasn't my mother! At least, I didn't think so. The Doctor looked at me with bewilderment.

"She's your mother?"

"I – I don't know…"

We looked back up at the people. I felt the Doctor's grip on me lighten. "The Lord President…" he whispered. "It's really them…"

I looked up at him. "You mean those are the Time Lords? Those are your people?"

He looked down at me, as shocked as I was. "Yes."

We watched them growing stronger and stronger, but a few moments later something unexpected happened. They began to fade away.

"What's happening?"

The Doctor didn't reply. We just watched, as all our hope began to fade. I felt tears rising up again. Why was I sad? I didn't know these people. I'd never seen them before in my life. I didn't…

"Mother!" I yelled, this time conscious of what I was saying. I understood it now. I might not remember, but the Panthera in me remembered. She remembered my sweet, wonderful mother, and she felt the pain of watching her leave once more.

I felt the Doctor tense next to me, and grab hold of my arm once again. "They're leaving again…"

"No!" I cried.

"Sienna, look!" he said, pointing at Vita and the other Pantheras. Their necklaces were pulling them up into the crack.

"No! No, no, no, Vita!" I yelled, letting go of the Doctor and running toward her. "Vita!" I yelled up at her. She looked down at me, with tears in her eyes. "I finally get to be reunited…" I heard her whisper to me.

"Please, no! You're all I have left!" I yelled, but they were too far up now. I began to cry for real now, both my Panthera part and my human part. Now that Vita and the others were gone, I had nothing. The humans wouldn't accept me, and the Pantheras were gone.

The Doctor ran over and held me back. "You have to let them go! The force from the other side is too strong! There's no way they could have won… There's no way."

I fell to the floor, sobbing. He kneeled down with me, too. I remembered that he must be feeling this too now. I looked at him. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I cried. He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I understood what he felt now. Well, not all of it, obviously not. He had a much deeper pain, a pain I think nobody in the history of the Universe has ever truly felt. That was the burden of being the last of the species you finished off.

All the Pantheras and Time Lords were gone now, but the crack did not close. In fact, if anything it began to grow stronger, the whooshing sound even louder.

"Doctor, why isn't it closing?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know," he yelled back.  
Suddenly, I felt something burning my collarbone. I looked down, and saw the red and white necklace glowing brighter than ever.

"Doctor…" I whispered, too quiet for him to hear.

It began to slowly raise itself upwards, pulling towards the crack in the sky.

"Doctor," I said, but the whooshing was still too loud.  
I felt myself getting lighter and lighter. The Doctor was still holding on to me, though, so maybe I could stay on ground. But soon, I felt myself rising, and the Doctor finally noticed.

"Sienna! Don't you dare! Don't you dare go in that! Take off the necklace!"

I reached up and tried to do as he said, but the necklace seemed to be glued to me. "I can't!" I yelled back.

"No!" He screamed. "Don't do this to me, Sienna!"

I was halfway up to the crack now. "What do I do?"

He looked distressed. "I don't… Try to fight it!"

"I… I can't!"

I felt myself going higher and higher, and the simple looking string was starting to burn my neck. "Oh God, help me! Doctor!"

"Sienna!" I could barely hear him now. The whooshing sound from the crack in the sky was so loud

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled back, sobbing. There was no escape. I was going to be trapped in the time-lock.

Suddenly, I saw the gates. The huge, metal gates, towering in front of me. Every color, yet no color at all. Beautiful, yet so terrifying. The gates were opening.


	7. The Calls

Everything was silent. The silence had returned. The whooshing sound had gone. Only the gates remained now. Only the huge, metal gates, opening, pulling me in. They really were beautiful. I felt myself step into the white room and look around. I saw the faces of the Time Lords and the Panthera warriors. They seemed happy, somehow. There was a long, rectangular dinner table and there were many different assorted foods on it. They were sitting around and drinking and eating and chatting. Some of them were smiling. I saw my mother's face in the crowd. The emerald green eyes. She didn't see me.

I tried to move towards her, but something stopped me. Something in my head.

_Please help me._

What?

_Please help me._

It came again. What was it?

_Please help me_.

I felt a wind coming from behind me.

_Please help me._

What was happening? I felt myself being pulled through the gates again, away from the white room.

_Please help me._

No! Bring me back! Let me return to the white room, where I can have dances and balls and eat dinner with my Panthera family and my Time Lord friends!

_Please help me._

The gates were closing. Why were they closing? I saw the night sky again. The Amazonian night sky, filled with millions of white stars, and the Milky Way lighting a path in the Universe. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was.

_Please help me._

The voice was getting stronger, and slowly, I began to hear more voices, each one louder than the last. And all the while, I felt myself being pulled down, back to Earth.

But the voices. They were so loud now. Choruses of calls for help.

I felt someone's arms surround me, and I looked up and saw the Doctor's face. His eyes were red and he looked even more pained then before.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me. "I am so sorry."

The calls were so strong now I could barely hear the rest of the world. "What did you do?" I asked harshly, although I could not hear myself say it. All I could hear were the calls. I felt my body grow weaker and weaker. The calls were echoing in my mind. They made me so tired.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I felt myself pass out.

I woke up in someone's arms. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know who it was.

"You know I've woken up in some pretty strange places this past day, but this has got to be the strangest."

I heard a male voice laugh softly. "So we're going back to old Sienna, are we?" That same British accent.

I smiled, but then the calls started coming back. I knew I only had about a minute left before they seized control again.

"Doctor, tell me, what exactly happened?"

He sighed, but didn't remove me from his arms. "I removed your perception filter."

I didn't respond, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It was the only way. Since you were the last Panthera warrior in the Universe, and all the others had gone, all the calls, every single one, through time and space, all went to you. The force was so strong it pulled you back."

I sat there, trying to think of the best thing to say in a situation like this. He had saved me from an eternity of nothingness, but now I had to die. Honestly, I preferred death over crazy time-lock, but he must hate himself right now for not doing something more.

"Thank you," I said after a moment. He seemed surprised.

"What?"

But that was all I could hear until the calls became too strong and knocked me out again.

The next two months were spent with me waking up for about one minute everyday in the Doctor's arms on the floor of the TARDIS. It took awhile for the calls to fully reach me, and in that time we had some moments to talk. At first we talked about what we'd just been through. He explained that the Panthera's ship had gone into the time-lock with its owners, so the TARDIS could fly again. I told him I was fine and that he could just leave me here, but he insisted on staying. He also explained what the time-lock really was, sort of like a bubble, separated from time and space itself, and that the Panthera's plan would've never worked because the force from inside was too strong. I asked him why they would even try, and he said that when you become the last, all that logic and reasoning gets mixed up, because there is no logic and reasoning behind being the last of your species. But after a while, it sort of became tradition for him to tell me a story.

I'd wake up, and he would tell me a story about his life. I learned about his childhood, the TARDIS, lots about his companions. His most recent ones that he had the most stories about were about some blonde chick named Rose, another one named Martha (who was a medical student, and a legendary storyteller who saved the Doctor's life) and a redhead named Donna (she was snappy, like all redheads, but in the end she became some kind of DoctorDonna and saved the world). But even the happy stories had to end sadly. Rose got stuck in a parallel world, Martha's life was basically ruined (along with her family's lives), and Donna had to have her memory erased since her human brain couldn't handle being a Time Lord. There was also a bit when another Time Lord appeared, called the Master. He said they had been friends back in Gallifrey, but after he looked into the time vortex he became insane and tried to take over the world. Unfortunately, he also ended up dying in the end, making the Doctor once more the last. I realized then that many people had tried to open the time-lock before. But it never worked. The Universe wouldn't let it, the Time Lords and Panthera warriors were to spend the rest of eternity in that time-lock.

When the end of the second month neared, I decided to tell the Doctor about my visions.

"Well, first I was in this beautiful place with lilac hills and golden waterfalls and the Sun on the east and the moon on the west. The wind was visible and there was a castle in the distance. I think my mother called it Auroras.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the Panthera warriors' home planet. I've been there once, when I was a kid. It's very beautiful, modeled a bit after Gallifrey."

"That's where I went next, Gallifrey. With the red hills and sky, and the silver leaves, just like you said, Doctor. I could've stayed there forever."

The Doctor let out a sigh. "Me too, Sienna. Me too."

I smiled. Maybe remembering the past wasn't so bad. You didn't need to forget it, just to accept it. "Then I was back at Auroras, with my mom. I think it was a memory from my childhood. She came in wearing her armor, and she said goodbye to me. She mentioned Gallifrey, calling it a very beautiful planet, and she said one day I might be able to visit it. Then she told me to never forget where I was from, and she called me Onsa."

He looked confused. "Onsa?"

"My Panthera name. I think the Panteras didn't choose to become Panthera onsas when they came to Earth randomly. I think they were trying to get me to remember, so I could help them in their ritual."

"That would make sense."

"Yeah."

He paused. "Anything else?"

I hesitated, but there was something I knew I had to tell him before I died, and this was my last chance. The calls were getting louder, but I had to do this. "Doctor, there is something else," I started, trying to suppress the calls in my head.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Well you see, when I went to Auroras the first time, there were these symbols carved into the door. They seemed foreign at first, but I started to understand it. But before I could make out what it said, I got transferred to Gallifrey. But there, carved into the grass, I saw the same symbols. And that time I understood it, I read what it said."

He looked worried. "What did it say?"

I knew I only had a couple more seconds left till I passed out again, but this time I wouldn't wake up. My body was weak and exhausted, and I couldn't hold on any longer. I was sorry I had to leave the Doctor on his own again, but this is what I was destined for. I was destined to die along with the rest of my species. I couldn't hear anything at the moment except the calls, the desperate calls of the injured and dying, but I had to tell the Doctor.

"It said your name."

Darkness replaced my vision, and the calls finally succumbed.

_Ah. Yes. Well it's been a long long time since my last update. But here 'tis, the penultimate chapter. That was a pretty intense cliffhanger at the end there, but I'm planning on putting up the last chapter in a couple days. Probably. Well it's been fun, eh? _


End file.
